Be My Anchor?
by Ranesha
Summary: Biarkan aku menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Izinkan aku untuk melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu (James x Fem! Severus)


Seraphina menatap galak musuh bebuyutannya itu. Salah apa sih Seraphina sebenarnya? Ia belum ada melakukan apa pun hari ini. Ia bahkan belum sempat menikmati buku ramuan yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Dan sekarang ia terjebak antara James Potter dan juga tembok, atau bahasa pasarannya, ia di kabedon James Potter di lorong sepi di lantai lima. Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikap Potter kali ini. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkn tongkatnya saat Seraphina memberikannya death glare, biasanya mendengar Seraphina bernafas saja ia sudah menyiapkan setidaknya tiga jinx untuk mempermalukan Seraphina. Dan kini, jangankan mengangkat tongkatnya, matanya saja kosong dari segala bentuk emosi. Dan sejujurnya itu membuat Seraphina khawatir, karena yang Seraphina tahu James itu selalu menampilkan emosi di matanya.

"Potter, lepaskan aku! Kau mau apalagi sih Potter?" Tanya Seraphina kasar setelah keheningan selama sepuluh menit. Dan keheningan itu seperti mengkonfirmasi pada Seraphina bahwa ada yang salah dengan James Potter. Karena hening ditambah Potter = mustahil.

"Potter? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau tidak salah makan sesuatu, kan?" Ucap Seraphina lagi, kini dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Ia paksakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni Potter agar ia bisa mengukur panas tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat ia melihat Potter menggeleng lemah. Akhirnya, sebuah respon. Batinnya lega. Ia bisa melihat Potter tersenyum, namun ini bukan senyum biasa miliknya. Bukan senyun penuh percaya diri ataupun cengiran bahagianya. Senyum ini tampak palsu, terlalu di paksakan, senyum itu tidak cocok di wajah James. Batinnya sekali lagi, dan ia jujur terkejut dengan ungkapan hatinya.

"Mulai mengkhawatirkan ku eh, Snape?" Balas James pelan. Seraphina mungkin tidak dapat mendengarnya sama sekali jika ia dan James tidak sedekat ini. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah itu yang seenaknya berkata seperti itu. Dan itu adalah saat Seraphina menyadari bahwa bukan hanya matanya terlihat kosong, James juga memiliki kantung mata yang cukup tebal. Ia sepertinya tidak tidur selama beberapa hari.

"Bisa tidak kau kecilkan egomu sedikit saja, dunia ini tidak berevolusi di sekitarmu Potter" desis Seraphina sekali lagi. Merlin, mana mau ia mengatakannya pada Potter bahwa ia memang khawatir. Pandangan itu terlalu kosong bahkan untuk dirinya, dan itu jelas mengatakan sesuatu mengingat Seraphina adalah ahlinya dalam memakai topeng.

"Jujur saja Seraph, kau mengkhawatirkan ku bukan? Kau tidak pandai berbohong" bisik James lagi, sengaja mengabaikan ucapan Seraphina. Ia sangat lelah, orangtuanya kini sudah semakin buruk keadaannya. Dragon pox yang menyerang kedua orangtua James-lah yang menyebabkan James kurang tidur karena khawatir. Ia belum siap ditinggal kedua orangtuanya. Katakan saja ia manja, atau anak mami atau apalah, tapi itulah kenyataannya. James masih belum siap tinggal sendiri, ia masih belum cukup dewasa untuk hal itu. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang juga, menumpahkan semua rasa khawatirnya. Tapi, harga dirinya berkata lain, ia tidak boleh menangis. James harus kuat.

"Sejak kapan kita saling memanggil nama depan Potter? Aku tidak ingat pernah memberimu izin untuk menggunakan nama depanku" iris hitam itu kini berkilat marah. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia sempat mengkhawatirkan makhluk menyebalkan ini? Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, tapi masih belum bisa memastikan apakah itu karena malu atau karena marah.

Pemilik manik Hazel itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah gadis yang sejak lama ia deklarasikan sebagai rivalnya itu memerah. Seraphina tampak sangat cantik seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia menjadi alasan gadis itu tersenyum. James tidak tahu sejak kapan, yang pasti ia ingin memiliki gadis ini seutuhnya. Ia ingin menjadikan Seraphina sebagai miliknya. Persetan dengan Evans, James tidak pernah menyukai gadis itu sejak awal. Ia hanya mengajak gadis itu kencan hanya untuk mendapatkan reaksi dari Seraphina. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya yang sejak tadi mengurung Seraphina. Dengan sebuah senyum kecil ia menggenggam tangan yang jauh lebih mungil dari tangannya itu dan menariknya menuju lokasi lain.

Seraphina merasa lega saat kedua lengan kekar yang mengungkungnya tidak ada lagi. Namun, ia sedikit terkejut saat sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangan kanannya dan menariknya menjauhi lokasi tadi. Ia ingin melayangkan protes dan juga beberapa kutukan kepada si pemilik tangan jika saja ia tidak melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan mata yang tadi kosong itu. Mata itu menyorotkan kehangatan dan sebuah ketulusan. Dan jangan lupakan senyum tipis nan tulus yang tersungging di wajah lelah itu. Seraphina tidak tahu kenapa, yang pasti ia merasakan jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang dan wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi itu di wajah James. Dan mengetahui senyum itu ditujukan kepadanya, entah mengapa membuat Seraphina bahagia.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan masih saling bergandengan tangan. Namun kali ini mereka tidak merasa canggung. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati keheningan ini. Suara dentuman sol sepatu mereka yang bersentuhan dengan lantai Hogwarts menimbulkan suara yang damai. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa tidak enak dihati keduanya. Hanya sebuah rasa nyaman dan hasrat agar suasana ini bisa bertahan selamanya. Mereka berhenti disebuah dinding kosong di lantai tujuh. Seraphina hanya bisa menatap James heran, untuk apa James membawanya kehadapan dinding kosong. Seakan bisa mengerti arti tatapan Seraphina, James hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu mulai berjalan tiga kali mondar-mandir di depan dinding itu dengan mata tertutup. Seraphina yang mendapat kedipan dari James hanya bisa diam terpaku dan menutupi wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"Hey, ayo masuk" suara lembut itu menarik Seraphina kembali dari masa terkejutnya. Ia kini bisa melihat sebuah pintu di dinding yang tadinya kosong itu. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa James mengulurkan tangannya kearahnya. Dengan ragu Seraphina menerima uluran tangan itu. Dan membiarkan sang pemilik menuntunnya kedalam ruang misterius itu.

Seraphina terkesiap saat melihat isi ruangan itu. Ruangan itu memiliki dinding berwarna cream dengan dua sofa panjang berwarna lilac, dua buah kursi berlengan dengan warna yang sama, sebuah meja dari kayu mahoni yang indah, perapian yang berada ditengah ruangan, karpet bulu berwarna cokelat yang lembut, sebuah rak buku penuh dengan buku-buku di sisi kanan ruangan dan jangan lupakan sebuah tempat tidur queen size di sisi kiri ruangan. Seraphina belum pernah melihat ruangan seindah ini. Iris hitamnya bersinar bahagia saat ia melihat rak buku itu. Ingin sekali ia mulai membaca buku-buku yang ada disana.

"Ruangan apa ini?" Tanya Seraphina pada James yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresinya. Iris hazel itu kini penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Dan Seraphina merasa dirinya semakin dalam tertarik oleh pesonanya.

"Ini Seraph, adalah ruang kebutuhan. Kau bisa meminta apa saja di ruangan ini. Uh, kecuali makanan dan minuman. Kalau itu, kau harus memintanya pada para peri rumah" jelas James sambil menuntun Seraphina ke salah satu sofa. James mendudukkannya ke ujung sofa sedangkan dirinya membaringkan diri dengan paha Seraphina sebagai bantal. Seraphina jelas terkejut melihat perbuatan James. Namun, ia tidak tega melihat wajah James yang sangat kelelahan dan juga kantung matanya yang cukup tebal. Perlahan Seraphina menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut hitam berantakan milik James. Rambut itu terasa sangat lembut saat menyentuh jemarinya.

"Berapa lama kau tidak tidur Potter?" Tanya Severus setelah hening beberapa saat. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau memecah keheningan itu, tapi rasa penasarannya sudah terlalu besar untuk di abaikan.

"Seminggu ku rasa... Kenapa Seraph? Oh, dan panggil aku James" jawab James tanpa memindahkan posisi tubuhnya. Ia sudah merasa nyaman tidur di pangkuan Seraphina.

"Seminggu?! Apa kau gila James?! Kau bisa saja membahayakan nyawamu dengan tidak mendapatkan cukup istirahat. Apa kau tahu bahayanya tidak tidur selama itu, James?!" Suara Seraphina sedikit meninggi saat tahu James begitu santainya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tidur selama seminggu. Astaga apakah makhluk idiot ini tidak peduli akan kesehatannya? Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan kebutuhan tubuhnya selama seminggu?

"Hey, aku punya alasan untuk tidak tidur tahu. Dan sekarang diamlah aku mau tidur. Aku saaaaangat lelah Seraph. Good night" lirih James sebelum ia menyelami alam Morpheus. Seraphina yang ingin memprotes pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Wajah James terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur. Semua kerut khawatir yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya kini hilang. James sangat tampan. Dan wajah Seraphina kembali memerah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sangat mudah merona. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia merona hari ini. Dan itu semua adalah ulah James Potter. Seraphina kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena menanyai James tadi, mengelus rambut halus milik James. Dan tak lama, Seraphina pun ikut menyusul James menuju alam Morpheus.

Line Break*

James membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Sesekali ia mengerjap untuk membiasakan matanya dengan kondisi pencahayaan di ruangan ini. Sebuah senyum tampak menghampiri wajah James untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Dan itu semua berkat gadis yang pahanya ia gunakan sebagai bantal. James tidak menyangka Seraphina mau saja ikut dengannya keruangan ini. Mereka bahkan masih berstatus sebagai rival beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kini? Entahlah, James juga bingung menjelaskan hubungan mereka saat ini. Yang pasti, James merasa nyaman berada disini. Dan ia tidak mau semua ini berakhir setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia ingin terus bersama Seraphina, ia ingin Seraphina terus berada disisinya melewati masa sulit ini. James mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah gadis yang dengan sukses mencuri hatinya itu. Wajah itu sangat indah. Pipi putih pucat dengan sedikit rona merah yang menambah kesan manis pada Seraphina, hidung kancingnya yang imut, bibir merahnya yang berbentuk hati dan terlihat penuh, bulu matanya yang

panjang dan lentik, dan rambut hitam sepunggungnya yang ia biarkan tergerai. Seraphina itu sempurna, dan James tidak akan menyangkalnya. Seraphina juga termasuk gadis yang paling berkembang tubuhnya di angkatan mereka selain Evans, Meadow, McKinnon dan juga Bones. Proporsi tubuh Seraphina sangat sempurna.

"Ugh... Jaameess" lenguh Seraphina dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Sepertinya ia bisa merasakan jemari James yang berusaha memeta setiap inchi wajahnya. Perlahan kedua kelopak yang menyembunyikan sepasang iris segelap malam itu mengerjap. James tidak tahu apakah Seraphina sadar atau tidak, tapi ekspresi wajah Seraphina sangat imut saat ini. Bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut serta matanya yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Dan sepertinya ia mencoba memberi James tatapan mautnya.

"Selamat pagi putri tidur. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak? Bagaimana dengan mimpimu, apakah kau bermimpi indah?" Sapa James dengan sebuah cengiran khas dirinya. Cengiran yang sudah beberapa hari ini absen dari wajahnya. Seraphina hanya semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar sapaan dari James. Ia bukan putri tidur tahu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu James. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah kau sudah merasa baikan? Apa kau merasa pusing?" Tanya Seraphina dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Iris gelapnya juga menampilkan emosi yang sama. Seraphina tidak tahu kenapa, yang pasti ia tidak suka saat James tidak menjaga kesehatannya seperti itu. Ia juga tidak suka saat James berpura-pura tegar saat ia jelas-jelas butuh tempat bersandar untuk menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan beban pikirannya. Dan Seraphina diam-diam berharap bahwa ia bisa menjadi tempat sandaran itu. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya, Lily, mencintai pemuda ini. Tapi, selama Lily belum memiliki James, Seraphina berhak untuk berjuang mendapatkan hatinya juga, kan? Sejak awal Seraphina selalu merasa cemburu karena Lily mendapat perhatian dari James dan ia hanya jadi bahan lelucon pemuda itu. Awalnya rasa cemburu itu tidak begitu parah karena ia tahu Lily tidak menyukai James. Namun sekarang? Lily bahkan sudah menceritakan pada Seraphina tentang bagaimana ia akan menerima cinta James di tempat paling romantis yang ada di Hogwarts. Dan Seraphina merasa harapannya hancur.

James yang sedari tadi memandamg wajah gadis manis itu dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan ekspresi di mata Seraphina. Ekspresi yang awalnya menunjukkan rasa khawatir yang mendalam kini terganti dengan sebuah ekspresi sedih dan putus asa. Dan James tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu ada di mata Seraphina. Ia ingin Seraphina bahagia, tersenyum gembira bahkan ia juga lebih suka sarkasme dan juga amarah yang sering dijadikan Seraphina sebagai bentuk pertahanan sebagai ekspresinya. Bukan sedih, apa lagi putus asa. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk duduk tepat disebelah Seraphina. Dengan lembut, ia menarik gadis mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman untuk Seraphina.

"Hey, kau tidak apa Seraph? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Bisik James khawatir. Ia benar-benar tidak suka saat Seraphina bersedih.

"Idiot, kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku" balas Seraphina pelan. Ia tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dipelukan seorang James Potter.

"Tidurku nyenyak Seraph. Aku sudah merasa sangat segar sekarang. Dan tidak, aku tidak merasa pusing sama sekali. Nah sekarang jawab pertanyaanku" ucap James yang kini sudah menyandarkan kepala diatas kepala Seraphina dengan kedua lengan masih tetap memeluk gadis pecinta ramuan itu.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa hanya teringat akan sesuatu. Bukan masalah besar" jawab Seraphina acuh tak acuh. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu James bahwa ia cemburi terhadap Lily bukan?

"Kalau itu bukan masalah besar Seraph, kau tidak akan bersedih dan merasa dunia ini akan berakhir seperti itu. Kau bisa cerita padaku" bisik James lembut. Tangan kanannya kini terulur untuk membelai rambut panjang Seraphina.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau memberitahuku apa yang sedang mengkhawatirkanmu James. Jangan berfikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sedang khawatir dan sedang berpura-pura kuat. James, semua orang berhak merasa lelah dan melepas topeng sok kuatnya sesekali. Semua orang berhak untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya tanpa merasa ia lemah dan tak berguna" ucap Seraphina. Kini posisi mereka sudah saling berhadapan, dengan kedua tangan Seraphina membingkai wajah James agar ia mau menatap Seraphina. Seraphina bisa melihat mata itu berdebat ingin menunjukkan sisi tak berdayanya pada Seraphina atau tetap sok tegar. Dan Seraphina tahu ia menang karena kini James kembali memeluknya erat dengan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di bahu Seraphina.

"A-aku takut Seraph. Aku takut. Ayah dan ibuku terserang Dragon Pox dan keadaan mereka semakin memburuk. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kedua orangtuaku Seraph. Aku belum siap. Aku belum siap di tinggal ayah dan ibuku... Hiks.. Aku.. Aku masih belum dewasa.. Hiks.. Aku.. Aku tidak ingin kedua orangtuaku pergi Seraph.. Jika mereka pergi.. Hiks.. Siapa yang akan mendengar semua ocehanku? Hiks.. Siapa yang... Yang akan jadi tempatku mengungkapkan semua keluh kesahku, Seraph? Hiks... Ibuku selalu menjadi tempat berlindungku saat aku merasa dunia ini tidak adil Seraph.. Hiks.. Dan.. Hiks.. Ayahku adalah .. Hiks.. Tempatku meminta nasehat untuk bisa.. Hiks.. Melewati rintangan itu.. Hiks.. Aku.. Hiks.. Tidak mau kehilangan mereka Seraph... Aku tidak mau.. Hiks" saat itu, semua topeng yang dipakai James hancur. Bendungan yang ia buat untuk menahan emosinya pecah. Ia mengungkapkan semuanya pada Seraphina. Ia menceritakan kekhawatirannya dan juga rasa takutnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan gadis yang ia cintai. Ia sudah tidak kuat menanggungnya sendiri lagi. Ia ingin melepaskan semua beban yang ada dipundaknya. Ia ingin memiliki seseorang yang akn selalu berada disisinya seperti kedua orangtuanya.

Seraphina tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat James se-down ini. Ia belum pernah melihat James sangat rapuh seperti sekarang ini. Dengan ragu, Seraphina membalas pelukan James dengan tak kalah erat. Ia biarkan pemuda itu menangis dibahunya. Karena itulah yang dibutuhkan James saat ini. Tempat untuk bersandar. James sudah lelah menjadi yang paling kuat. Dan Seraphina akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjadi tempat itu. Perlahan ia mengelus punggung pemuda yang telah lama ia cintai itu. Seraphina tidak suka ini. Ia ingin James kembali ceria. Ia ingin James kembali seperti semula.

"Aku disini James. Aku akan mendengarkan semua ocehanmu. Aku akan menjadi tempatmj berkeluh kesah. Jangan khawatir James. Aku akan berada disisimu" bisik Seraphina. Dan ia benar-benar serius akan hal itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya tangis James berhenti. Penampilannya kini sangat kacau. Mata, hidung dan pipi yang memerah serta rambutnya yang kian acak-acakan. Namun, ada satu hal yang James rasakan saat ini. Ia merasa lega. Ia merasa bebannya kini terangkat. Ia merasa lebih ringan. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Seraphina. Dan seketika menyesali hal itu. Seraphina terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman dipelukannya dan ia tidak mau hal itu berakhir. Kini kedua manik hazelnya bertemu dengan sepasang manim gelap milik Seraphina. Pancaran matanya mengucapkan terimakasih yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dengan lembut ia menangkup wajah Seraphina dan mengelus pipi lembut itu perlahan. Dapat ia lihat rona merah kembali menjalari wajah itu. Dan perlahan James mengikis jarak diantara mereka. James mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir merah Seraphina. Sebuah ciuman untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya serta rasa cintany karena Seraphina mau menjadi tempat ia mengeluarkn semua bebannya.

Seraphina hanya bisa membisu saat bibir James menyentuh bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan ketulusan James dan juga perasaan James untuknya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan James dan berusaha membalas perasaan milik James melalui ciuman juga. Kedua lengannya otomatis mengalungkan diri di leher James. Berusaha semakin mendekatkan tubuh James dengannya. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama karena tak ada dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan. Saat kebutuhan akan oksigen semakin mendesaklah baru mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka. Keduanya tampak terengah namun sebuah senyum manis tampak tersungging dibibir mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Dan tentu saja, ungkapan itu semakin melebarkan senyum di wajah mereka dan juga rona merah di wajah Seraphina.

"Sekaramg ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu, Seraph. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu" ucap James masih memandangi wajah Seraphina yang masih bersemu.

"Uh.. Aku cemburu. Aku cemburu pada Lily yang selalu mendapat perhatianmu. Aku cemburu pada Lily karena kau menyukainya terlebih dahulu. Aku takut aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu" lirih Seraphina. Ia menantikan tawa mengejek dari James yang ia yakini akan datang. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika James hanya memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak tahu jika seorang Seraphina Eileen Snape bisa merasa tidak yakin"

"Diamlah. Kau tidak perlu mengejekku. Itu hal wajar tahu. Lily itu gadis tercantik se-Hogwarts"

"Siapa bilang? Mereka belum pernah melihat kekasihku mungkin"

"Siapa kekasihmu?"

"Kau tentu saja. Kau adalah orang tercantik di dunia ini. Setelah ibuku tentu saja"

"Menyebalkan"

"Tapi, kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Hmmm... Akan aku pikirkan dulu"

"Hey! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu tahu!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Dan aku juga mencintaimu idiot"

"Namaku James bukan idiot"

"Tapi, kau adalah idiotku bukan?"

"Iya deh malaikat imut kesayanganku"

"Itu terlalu panjang dan menjijikkan"

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Seraph saja. Dan tidak ada yang boleh memanggilmu Seraph selain aku"

"Lily juga memanggilku seperti itu"

"Aku tahu kalau Lily memanggilmu Phina, Seraph, jangan coba berbohong padaku"

"Baiklah, idiot"

"Love you too Seraph"


End file.
